


All Yours

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Rutting, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Carwood doesn't have to go into work, so Ron has him all to himself and decides to have some fun.





	All Yours

“Good morning.” Ron mumbles, burying his head in Carwood’s chest. Carwood grumbles in response, bringing his hand up to Ron’s head to slowly run his fingers through his hair. Ron slips his hand underneath Carwood’s shirt. His fingers are cold but Carwood doesn’t protest.

“You don’t have to go into work?” Ron asks. He’s used to waking up alone in bed. Usually Carwood would leave a note on the bedside table wishing him a good morning and that would be the last time Ron heard from him until he came home around dinnertime.

“I’m all yours today.” Carwood grins. His eyes are still closed, not wanting to fully wake up yet. 

“Oh?” Ron chuckles, letting his hand drift a little lower, just enough for his fingertips to slip under the waistband of Carwood’s underwear. Carwood lets out a quiet moan, his hand tightening to grip Ron’s hair. 

“Sit up.” Ron says, tugging at his shirt. Carwood stays laying down, shaking his head. Ron rolls his eyes, sitting up on his elbow and forcing Carwood’s shirt as high as it would go with him laying down. 

“You’re so difficult.” Ron shakes his head.

“Me? Difficult?” Carwood scoffs. 

Ron rolls his eyes, pressing his lips against Carwood’s chest. Carwood knows he should muster up some energy and effort to also give Ron pleasure, but he was so sleepy he much rather let Ron do all the work. Ron was unashamedly kissing and licking Carwood’s torso. Everytime he started to lick lower Carwood would groan.

“Get on with it please.” Carwood whimpers and pushes on the top of Ron’s head. Ron finally heads in the direction Carwood has been wanting him too, nuzzling his nose into the front of his underwear. He was already half-hard and Ron’s fondling was quickly getting him harder.

“Lift.” Ron says, patting his hips. Carwood raises them, letting Ron tug his underwear down his legs. He tosses them onto the floor and starts kissing his thighs. Carwood feels himself starting to drift back to sleep when Ron’s tongue flicks over the head of his cock.  
Carwood moans, looking down at Ron. 

"Just rest." Ron smirks, licking again. Carwood chuckles and lays his head back, feeling Ron tease his cock. His lips slip over the head, sucking gently. It was obvious he was taking his time with this.(edited)

Ron's hands move to massage Carwood's thighs, looking up at Carwood who was had his eyes half shut and mouth dropped own. Ron thought he looked beautiful like that, especially when he sank his mouth lower onto Carwood's cock, and a delicate moan slipped out from between Carwood's lips.

Ron continued his downward motion until his nose was being tickled by Carwood's slightly hair stomach. Ron pulled off with a gasp, taking in a large amount of air before going back down again.

Carwood reaches a hand to rest on top of Ron's soft, brown hair. It was messy from sleeping but somehow still fell perfectly over his forehead. Carwood couldn't help but think of his own receding hairline and cringe a little, wondering if Ron would still find him attractive when he was old and bald. 

 

As if on cue, Ron presses a kiss to Carwood's hip and whispers, barely audible, "I love you."

Carwood can feel his cheeks flare up in some sort of combination of blush and arousal. Ron moves back to his cock, licking, sucking and kissing every bit of skin he can.

"You're beautiful." Ron says as they make eye contact. His mouth drops onto the cock again, taking him all the way in and then back out again. Carwood is still patient, not moving his hips and letting Ron have control, but he knows there is a line of lust that he is very close to crossing.

Ron continues moving up and down, bringing his hands from Carwood's thighs to his chest, tweaking and pulling gently at his nipples. Carwood groans, not only from the sensation but from knowing Ron has such an intimate knowledge with his body that he knows exactly what to do to set Carwood off.

"Want to get the lube?" Ron asks, testing to see if Carwood just wanted a blow job or if he wanted to go farther.

"Too tired." Carwood says in response, tugging on Ron's hair to get him moving again.

Ron continues his motions, moving faster as to encourage Carwood's moans. He always loved to hear his voice, and his moans were just an extra special treat. He would do this for hours if only to hear him.

Carwood begins to lift his hips in anticipation and pleasure, meeting Ron's mouth. Ron shifts positions so he can get a better angle, pulling on Carwood's nipple again.

"Shit." Carwood moans, hand now tightening to a fist in Ron's hair. He was embarrassed with how quickly he was ready to come, but Ron's mouth is magic.

Ron pulls off just to tease him, but Carwood uses the hand in his hair to push him back down. Ron rolls his eyes but opens his mouth, taking Carwood back into him. Ron presses his tongue against his cock, loving the feeling of having him filling his mouth up.

Ron pushes down one last time to feel Carwood begin to come. He keeps his mouth over the head of his cock, catching all of his cum in his mouth. Ron swallows it down and looks up at Carwood. Carwood swears he sees stars but it's just Ron's eyes looking back into his.

Ron lays down next to Carwood, letting him put an arm around his shoulder so he can rest his head on his chest. Ron lets Carwood catch his breath, but it doesn't take long until Ron is pressing himself up against Carwood's thigh.

"I think I'm too tired to help you." Carwood says, the playfulness evident in his voice.

"Don't you dare." Ron groans, tugging his shorts and underwear down to expose his cock, immediately moving to press it against Carwood's warm skin. The heat was radiating off of his body, and Ron felt like it was melting him.

"Mmm all the things I'll do to you when I'm feeling more awake." Carwood begins.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” Ron whimpers, moving his hips ever so slightly, letting it rub against Carwood.

“First I’d have to tie you up. Get out the ropes, make them tight just how you like them. Just your hands, behind your back. I’ll put you on your stomach and spread your legs. Make you nice and pretty for me.” 

“Oh my god.” Ron groans, throwing a leg over Carwood’s thighs to get a different angle, pushing his hips and rubbing harder.

“I’ll take you with my tongue. Then I’ll take you with my fingers. Stretch you out, make you nice and open. I won’t touch your cock. You’ll want to rub it against the bed, but every time you do you’ll be punished. Give you a spanking then make you lift your hips so you don’t do it again. But you’re a bad boy, Ron, and you are gonna try it again, aren’t you?”

Ron moans, wishing Carwood would move to help him, but his arms stay still, leaving Ron to rut against his leg desperately. He was mewling and scratching at Carwood’s skin, hoping release comes soon.

“Then I’ll finally touch you. Flip you over so you’re on your back. And it hurts your arms a little but you like the pain. I’ll kiss you and as my hand wraps around your cock, you’re coming. I won’t even have to put any work into it.” Carwood whispers.

Ron’s hand grips onto Carwoods arm, pressing his cock against him and coming over his thighs. Ron continues rocking into him as he rides out his orgasm. Ron pulls away with a breathy sigh, looking up at Carwood to see his eyes are already closed and he’s back asleep again. 

Ron presses a kiss to Carwood’s shoulder, letting himself relax back into Carwood’s warmth.


End file.
